Jem's
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: It's Rosalie's 21 birthday! her ALice and Josh, thier gay friend go to the hottest club; Jem's! Before the party she meets her new neighbor from Tenessee!ALL HUMAN!orginally a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY 21 BITCH!"

Sang Alice in my ear. I groaned it was so fucking early.

"What the Fuck? It's fucking early!"

"Oh cheer up ya ho! It's your birthday!"

I shut my phone. I put my phone on silent and rolled over and went back to sleep. I dreamed of football and modeling. My clock blared my iPod. I swore, and got up to start the day. It was seven o'clock. I checked my phone Alice called me at midnight exactly. There was several 'happy birthday!' from various people. There was also angry texts from Alice that I hung up on. I laughed and went to the bathroom. In there I turned on the radio and heard "This next ones from Alice to her fave sister Rosie poo! Happy Birthday HB!" I rolled my eyes HB meant Ho Beast. Then Birthday Sex played. I groaned and got in the shower after neatly folding my pjs on the sink. In the shower I sang along and danced while shampooing and conditioning. I shaved, washed my body and got out. I turned off the radio and hit the remote on the door to turn on my iHome. I walked naked to my drawer when someone knocked on the door.

_Great probably Alice to pick me up for school._

It was just easier to carpool so we switched between us to pay for cab fare.

"Hello? Miss Hale?"

A deep voice came from the door.

_Oh shit there's a dude at my door! I'm naked!_

"One sec! I'm not presentable!"

I put on my after shower jumper and went to the door. I opened it and there was… some guy. I smiled politely and he handed me a big package.

"Here you go Miss Hale, a large package. Do you need help carrying it?"

"Nope I'm used to holding big packages."

I smiled. Then the guy gave me a once over. Seeing what Alice calls my 'voodoo tits' he gave me a smile and leaned against the door looking at my boobs.

"I'm sure because I think you're going to get another one soon."

He raised his eyebrows. I slammed the door and walked to my room with the package.

_HOW COME EVERY GUY I MEET LIKE ME FOR MY BODY? _

I screamed inside my head and hit my pillows. I can never be with a guy without him trying to touch me there. I never have long term boyfriends because of it. I opened the box it was from my mother and father. It was a backorder slip for a 54" LCD flat screen! I screamed and jumped up and down. I called my mother and thanked her so so so much. I didn't have a TV, until now. I went to my armoire and took out my Alexander McQueen Pink Titanic Ballerina Pumps that I bought after my uncle sent me $10,000 to buy my birthday outfit. I love him so much not only because he's rolling in money. I also got a sexy little birthday outfit for school and one for later. I put the school outfit on and did my hair in lazy curls and my makeup. I looked sexy in my opinion. I grabbed my phone and my Gucci bag I also bought last night. I bought everything last night without Alice so she will just die! Right on cue, Alice knocked and shouted

"Hey whore I have your coffee and the cab is waiting downstairs!"

I laughed and went out the door and saw Alice with a beautiful tiara and a sash that said 'It's my birthday bitches!' I laughed and she put the tiara on my head. She could barely reach since I was like a foot taller and I had heels on so I was a foot and a half taller. She looked me up and down.

"Damn! Where'd you get the dough for all that?"

I smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"My uncle but, don't you worry, he sent you something too!"

"Goody!"

My uncle loved Alice. She's been around since kindergarten so she's met him many times and she became a second niece.

We got in the cab and drove off to school. There at school in my outfit of ultra-skinny's, and a gold low cut shirt I got many appreciative glances and cat calls. I loved my tiara. I went to my first class and the day passed in a blur of birthday wishes and boys being perverts. At the last class which Alice was in, she passed me a note;

**Hey at 8 you and me are going to Jem's where we can get some drinks in you!**

I laughed quietly and nodded. I couldn't wait till 8 and show off my sexy new outfit. During the class, 'Buying 101' The teacher once again confused me. I wasn't going to buy; I was going to sell what Alice made. Sometimes what I made but more of Alice's stuff.

_I hate this class so fucking much._

After school Alice bought the cab since it was my birthday. We went upstairs and I handed her the envelope from 'our' uncle. She tore it open and squealed.

"AHHHH! $5,000! Now I can go buy that Gucci bag! How'd he know?"

I looked away guilty.

"I dunno."

"Oh I love you!"

She ran over and gave me a hug. She hugged my waist basically. I hugged her back. She went in my room.

"So where tonight's outfit?"

I ran in my room. I was always able to run in heels.

"Nowhere go away you snooping bitch!"

She went out of my room. I looked at the time it was four.

"Go away! I have to get ready and you do too! It's four!"

Alice yelped and ran out the door. I called out to her.

"Look fabulous tonight!"

I shut the door and made a smoothie. I was blending it when my best gay friend Josh called.

"Hey Josh what's up?"

"What's up is that my favorite little ho is turning 21 tonight! I am coming to the club with you guys right?"

I smiled me and Alice loved Josh. He was so cool. He was going to help with the men's fashion in our shop after college next year.

"Of course. What's a party without your pimp?"

"A Fucking stupid one!"

I laughed.

"So I got this dress for tonight.."

"Oooh! DO tell!"

"It's from Anna Sui it's a dark blue dress of course Alexander McQueen black heels. All from their newest collections."

It was silent over the line.

"Josh? Are you okay?"

"Fuck Bitch! You damn spoiled!"

"I know the perks of being an only."

"Well I called to wish you happy Birthday, Daniel's here."

"OOH! Have fun! Don't get too rough!"

"Fuck you!"

I hung up and went back to making my smoothie. I drank my smoothie, ate a sandwich then brushed my teeth and put in my whitening trays. I waxed my eyebrows and put cooling gel on them so they don't swell. I danced a little to my iPod in my sweats I changed into. I smoothed my feet and painted them blue. It had been half an hour already. I took out the trays and rinsed my mouth with mouthwash. My teeth were nice and white. I felt a little jealous of Josh.

_How come he can get a man and get fucked whenever he wants and he doesn't even have boobs?_

I guess I needed it bad. I lost my virginity to my last boyfriend Royce from back home when I was 19. My phone chimed. It was Alice.

**Hey can I borrow your hair curler? Mine broke.**

That thing broke like once a month.

**Sure.**

I felt giddy. Jem's was the newest and hottest club in our area and rumor was that the two owners were EXTREMELY hot. The doorbell rang_. _

_Huh, it can't be Alice she lives across town.._

In my sweats I went to the door and opened it. This time it was an extremely gorgeous guy. He was taller than me, dark hair and had sexy rippling arm muscles. I felt a little moisture in my underwear. I groaned inwardly.

_Pull yourself together bitch!_

"Hi my name is Emmett and I'm new and the landlord told me it was my neighbor's birthday and in Tennessee we always say a 'happy birthday' to our neighbors."

He had a slight hint of southern accent. I smiled.

"Yep. It's my 21 birthday to be exact."

Emmett smiled.

"Well happy Birthday hope it's going great"

_Well now it's even better._

His voice was like music on my ears. I could see him lying on my bed asking if it was going great. Everyone said it maybe bigger in Texas its rougher in Tennessee.

"Well thank you Emmett. Oh by the way my name is Rosalie and if you need help with anything apartment wise let me know."

"I'll be sure too."

He walked to his door, opened and went inside. I shut my door and danced to my bedroom.

_YES FINALLY A HOT NEIGHBOR!_

I went into my bathroom and took out my facial ingredients. I made my facial put it on when I heard a knock again.

"Hurry up I need to do my hair bitch!"

I went to the door just as I go to it opened.

There was Alice her hair limp and wet.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I made key the week after you got the place silly."

I shut the door after her eager tell her about Emmett the sexy neighbor.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

Alice was raiding my fridge.

"I have a new neighbor."

"So?"

"He's from Tennessee."

Alice dropped her carrots.

"Oooh! Do tell? Did he make you wet?"  
>I smiled and that answered her. She laughed<p>

"What'd he look like?"'

"Tall, dark hair, muscles."

"Sounds hot."

"Oh, trust me, he is."

"Do you wanna fuck him?"

Alice lost virginity to her boyfriend Dakota on her 18th birthday. They're not together anymore he cheated on her. I beat him up.

"I don't know yet."

Alice went to my bathroom and got my curler.

"Sure you don't. Well I have to get ready by Ro Ho."

She gave me a hug and left.

My facial mask was dry so I washed it off and my face was glowing. It was 6 pm. I felt daring.

_Goddamnit it's my fucking 21__st__ birthday! I'm going to do something crazy!_

I went to Emmett's door. I knocked and some blonde guy answered. He blinked twice.

"H-H-Hello?"

"Hi can you give this to Emmett?"

I took out a sharpie and wrote quickly on the guy's hand. He was stunned.

"Uh sure."

"Thank you."

I turned on my heel and walked away.

JPOV

"Hey Emmett! Some blonde girl asked me to give this to you! She had huge tits!"

"What is it?"

Emmett came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He liked to get ready early for our business.

"It says 'When's your birthday? My lockbox is 23.'

"Why is it on your hand?"

"No idea she wrote it there."

Emmett looked intrigued.

"This blonde girl, she had huge tits?"

"Yes."

"With blue eyes?"

"Yes. Emmett how do you know her? I call her sister!"

"She's our neighbor."

Now that made me happy. I hope like us, her sibling was living with her for financial or whatever reason and was as hot or hotter.

RPOV

That little thing made me almost pee my pants. I was so scared. It was now 6:30 and Josh was meeting us here at 7:30 and I haven't even done my nails. I painted them dark blue with black rhinestones. They were dry by 6:40. I put my dress on and went to the bathroom to put earrings in and do my makeup. I put my dangly ones in and my usual make-up but with sparkly eye stuff. I floofed my hair and the door was knocked on again. I threw my hands up in the air.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET FUCKING DRESSED WHEN MY DOOR IS BEING KNOCKED ON SO MUCH?"

I went to the door and Emmett was there. He was wearing black jeans and dark blue shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt but how do you open the lock box?"

I smiled even though I was slightly irritated.

_We match and he looks sexy. _

I imagined him again but this time I was slowly pulling his shirt off and caressing his chest. I pushed it away.

"Um turn the key and jiggle it a little cause it sticks then pull up and towards you."

"Okay thanks."

"Anytime."

He walked away and shut the door and walked to the bathroom. I touched up my hair by curling it a little more. It was 7:30. Right on time Josh knocked on the door then let himself in.

"Does everyone have key to my apartment?"

Josh looked guiltily.

"Blame Alice. She made it for me."

"That girl. Hey do I look sexy?"

He squinted at me, scrutinizing.

"Definitely. Hey who was that yummy morsel in the lobby at the lock boxes?"

I blushed.

"That's Emmett but he's not playing for you guys."

"Shit."

I laughed.

"Sorry!"

I went to my room and Josh followed.

"Scuse me for a sec I want to change my bra."

I went to my dresser and took out one of my extreme push-ups and put it on. It added two cup sizes. I adjusted put my dress back on and turned around. Alice came in.

"Come on Titzilla let us party!"

I laughed and we came out of the apartment and went to get a cab. When we got to Jem's I went to the front to the bouncer.

"Name?"

"Well I call them the twin orbs of supremacy but you can call them whatever you want."

I winked and he opened the rope and let us go in. I brought my tiara and sash and put it on. Alice dragged me and Josh to the bar and ordered me a vodka shot.

"One shot for all of us please!"

"ID?"

I handed him mine.

"Here 21 as of 3 hours ago!"

"Oh it's your birthday? The owners put high respect for birthdays. You get free VIP access including you and your friends. It's where the owners and their guests hang out. The owners even bartend sometimes."

Alice and I screamed. Josh laughed.

"Thank you!"

He handed the shots to us.

"Go have fun."

I went to leave but I had no clue as to where the VIP room was!

"Hey where's the VIP place?"

"Um go straight then make a left."

I thanked him and led the way to the VIP room. Several guy tried to grind with me but I ignored them so they tried Alice but no such luck either. We stopped for a few songs and danced with Josh grinding and laughing. When we got to the VIP place, the bouncer looked at me and opened the door. It was like a smaller version of the club but better. There was another DJ, a full bar and WAY less people.

"Happy Birthday miss."

I thanked the bouncer. We stepped inside and found a couch sit and drink. I still didn't have any of my vodka. Josh downed his and whooped. Alice, who underage for the next two weeks downed her quickly she hiccupped. I drank mine. It tasted really good.

"I'll be back. Don't be too naughty! Go dance bitches!"

Alice began to protest.

"Alice it's my fucking birthday! Go fucking dance! Who know maybe you'll meet someone really hot!"

That got her to go with Josh. I went to the bar and I tapped on the bartenders shoulder.

"Excuse me? Can I have Sex on the Beach?"

The bartender turned around. I was looking at the dance floor where Alice was dancing with some blonde guy.

"Rosalie?"

The slight southern accented voice made me turn around.

"Emmett? You Bartend?"


	2. Chapter 2

He laughed.

"I own this place with my brother."

I nearly passed out.

"I never expected you to own a bar."

"Yeah it's a part time thing while I'm off season."

"What do you do?"

"Hang on let me get Marty after I make your drink and then we can talk."

He made my Sex on the Beach. Which is funny because that what I really wanted from him. He left and I watched his butt. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was some guy. He had a cocky smile.

"Hey sexy lady can I get you a drink? Then can I have a drink?"

I slapped his face and moved away. Emmett came back and I led him to the couch my party had claimed.

"So what were you saying?"

I looked at him he was wearing that shirt and jeans still. His shoes were large and black. I hope what they say is true about large shoes.

"Oh um what do you do 'on season'?"

"I'm starting quarter back for the Packers."

It was official. I needed to change my underwear. The Packers were my favorite team and quarterback I about the sexiest position to play! I smiled.

"Oh cool."

"What do you do?"

"I'm currently going to Fashion College to become a seller and designer with my sister. Well she's not really my sister but she's been around since Kindergarten and my uncle gives her money so she kinda is."

I laughed and he did too.

I sipped my drink and became a little tipsy. This was my first time with alcohol and it was not going well. I moved closer. He smelled good. I finished the rest of my drink and Emmett called a waiter over and ordered a drink for him and one for me. The waiter brought it back in no time. Alice then came over with that blonde. Josh had become AWOL. Emmett smiled.

"Hey bro. Seems you found what you were looking for."

Alice pulled me up.

"Is that the wet inducing neighbor?"

I nodded.

"And apparently that's his brother."

We sat back down. The guy looked at Alice.

"So this is your sister?"

He gestured to me and Alice nodded. I sipped my drink and so did Emmett. Emmett chugged the rest of it soon after. I drank the rest of mine. The waiter came back and Alice ordered a martini and Emmett's brother got something. Luckily the waiter didn't ask for ID. He came back with drinks. I turned to Emmett since Alice and Blondie left with their drinks to the dance floor.

"So do you like living with your brother?"

"Yeah living with Jasper is okay. I mean sometimes his uptightness is annoying but other than that he's good."

I looked at Emmett he looked un-bearably sexy. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I made my move while he was talking about the club;

"Yeah it took a while for this place to get popular but-

I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was startled at first but then he got used to the idea of kissing me. I was quite tipsy but not drunk. I parted my lips and ran my tongue over his lips begging for entrance. He moaned quietly and let my tongue in. I got on his lap and straddled him He tasted like Scotch and mango. His tongue met mine in my mouth, then in his. I tickled the roof of his mouth and he moaned and I felt how much he liked that. I wanted to tease at first to see how he was so I scootched right on top of his pelvic bone. He moaned into my mouth. I saw I flash and turned around. There was guy with a camera.

"Smile nice and big for me Emmett!"

Emmett stood up and I fell on the ground with grunt.

"WHO LET THE PAPARAZZI IN HERE?"

He roared and the mini club fell silent as Jasper ran over with Alice. Alice helped me up. A bodyguard came over and pushed the guy out the door. Emmett was obviously furious. Jasper went to go talk to the bouncer. Emmett looked at me.

"I'm sorry I made you fall. I hate those damn paparazzi."

I smiled. Alice sat down and the music resumed. Jasper came back.

"The bouncer didn't know. The guy hid his camera."

Emmett sighed.

"I hope you don't mind if people see you on the front every rag ever printed.

Alice laughed.

"You kidding my little Ro Ho loves attention! One time in Kindergarten she put her shoe strap on the opposite shoe and fell just so the teacher would pay attention to her!"

My face was a fire of embarrassment.

"I'm never taking you out again."

Emmett and Jasper laughed. Alice pulled on my arm.

"Come dance! It's your fucking birthday!"

I smiled.

"Okay."

I stood up and followed Alice onto the floor and Emmett and Jasper followed. Immediately Alice and Jasper were grinding with each other to some song by iSquare. Me and Emmett started to dance but we didn't really have good rhythm at first but we got better at it and soon we were grinding and dancing together like we were long time partners. I got close to Emmett and started to grind him slowly to the beat. He put his arm around me and pulled me in closer so we were grinding and basically having sex through our clothes. I felt him through my clothes and I just wanted him so bad I was throbbing. I whispered in his ear.

"Forgive me but, I want you so fucking bad I wouldn't care who was watching."

He leaned over.

"That makes two of us."

I smiled and pulled him closer and gave him the sultriest kiss I knew how and then went to get a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

EmPOV

_God Rosalie is a tease. Here I am wanting to have sex with her and she does too and she gives me a boner inducing kiss and walks the fuck away! What the shit!_

I stood alone until Alice came up. Apparently I looked as flabbergasted as I felt.

"Yeah, she can be a tease. Don't worry it's just so she know your real and dont just want to touch her voodoo tits."

I chuckled.

"No I like her. She seems spunky."

Alice laughed.

"Spunky doesn't even begin to cover it."

Jasper came back with their drinks and she kissed him.

"Thanks love."

Jasper kissed her back.

"Welcome."

_I was glad that Jasper found someone good. Maria Treated him like shit. Made him buy all this stuff and then never use it. He almost lost his house but luckily I payed it for him and he dumped the bitch. _

I looked over at Alice and Jasper. Alice was grinding hard into him and he was enjoying every second. At least he found the sister.

_God this is getting sort of uncomfortable. _

I shifted my weight so my pants weren't as tight and looked for Rosalie. She was talking to some guy. I hope she wasn't one of those two timing skanks. I poked Alice.

"WHAT?"

She snapped at me. I pointed at the guy with Rosalie.

"Who's that?"

She looked over and her face brightened.

"That's Josh! He came with us but then disappeared on us!"

"Is he her boyfriend?"

Alice started to laugh really hard.

"NO! He plays for the other team."

I nodded relieved and she went back to grinding. Jasper looked over at me and gave me the thumbs up. I smiled back. Rosalie came back.

"Sorry about that, I thought got lost but it turns out his boyfriend was here so he was with him!"

I nodded. She had a large drink and a small drink. I took the large drink from her. I dint want super drunk. I drank it and grimaced. It was this new drink Marty made up called the 'Panty Dropper' It had tequila, vodka and strawberry stuff in it. Rosalie took it back and gave me the other one.

"This was gift form Marty he said it was on him because it was my birthday and he does that for all the girls!"

_Marty gave a free drink? What? He never does that. Wait, _

I looked at Rosalie as she was dancing slightly. Her boobs jiggling a little, the she smiled her slow sexy smile and obvious sensuality making her pretty much irresistible made it click in my head.

_That Panty Dropper was for her to drop her panties for him! Or he's being extremely nice to me. _

"I'll be back."

I walked over to Marty.

"Hey did you give a blonde a Panty Dropper?"

He smiled.

"Yes I did. Why? Is that a crime?"

"Well she's my date."

His smiled disappeared.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know. Besides,"

I added with a smirk.

"She didn't need that to have her panties drop right now."

I walked away back over to Rosalie who had already finished her drink and was VERY tipsy.

"Rosalie? Let me take you to the couch before you fall over."

I led her to the couch where we sat.

She looked at me still beautiful.

"Yes?"

"Can we continue where we left off?"

"Of course."

I pulled her up on my lap and we picked up right where we left off maybe even more passionate.

**[Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise Chapter 4 will be longer!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I have a new one-shot coming out soon i think about Rosalie and Emmett :)**

**Lots o' 3 Ro Ho**

RPOV

"_The King and his men stole the Queen and bound her in her bones yo ho, all hands hoist the coulours high yo ho thieves and beggars never shall we die"_

Who the fuck is texting me? I shall murder them safety scissors! It was Alice. Of course.

**Hey girly!**

Whoa, girly? She only said that when I was sick I continued reading

**Hey Girly! How are you? You drank a lot last night! Emmett said he was going to take you home while I stayed out with Jasper. Did you guys fuck? Tell me everything! Kiss kiss Ali-Cat**

Wow Ali-cat. I haven't heard that one in a VERY long time! I must have been very drunk. I thought back to last night. I rmember us making out after I had that strawberry drink and I remember in the cab I vomited and then, nothing. I looked down, I gasped.

_Im fucking naked! Did we fuck?_

I wrapped up toga style and went out to my living area. No one. The curtains were open.

_Fucking Fuck! That's bright! My head hurt so fucking bad!_

I shut the curtains then went to the kitchen. On the fridge was note.

**Hey Rosalie get better! See me when you get up! Love Emmett**

I groaned. I probably looked like shit. I went to my mirror. I had circles under my eyes and I needed clothes. I went to my room and put on my sexiest sweats and went to the door. I opened the door and went next door. I knocked. Jasper answered. He had a big smirk on his face when he saw me.

_Uh oh, not good. Not good at all_

He ushered me inside. The apartment was a typical man cave. He went into a room and said something to someone and Emmett came out. I smiled.

"Hey."

_Ew my voice sounds like shit. Did I scream or something a lot last night?_

Emmett gave me a hug.

"Hey."

"What did you need?"

He looked down.

"Well I went to the grocery store and um I found this."

He showed me the front of a local tabloid. I gasped, the front cover said;

JEM'S OWNER SHOWING OFF HIS JEWELS

Under it was a picture of the two of us making out on the couch. i looked at Emmett.

"Did you actually um, show off your jewels?"

I laughed nervously. Emmett looked in my eyes. He has deep blue eyes. They looked almost purple-ish.

"No. I don't do that to girls. Take advantage of them, I mean."

I sighed in relief.

"Sorry but that's a relief. I was worried because I don't really remember. Would you mind filling me in after the cab ride?"

He smiled.

"You did drink a lot for your 21st birthday… and those 'panty droppers' are really strong…Well, in the cab I talked to the driver and then brought you upstairs, wedding style, then you mumbled something about going all the way and your keys are in your purse."

I blushed. Whenever I pass out I talk my true feelings out loud. That's how Alice found out many things. He continued.

"I brought you inside and took you to your room. I turned around to look at your painting in your room and I turned around and you were in a sheet standing and said 'Don't I look sexxxyyyy?' I um sat you down in your bed kissed your forehead and left."

I blushed even harder and looked down. Emmett smiled.

"You did though."

Jasper came in.

"Hey sorry to break this up but ah, Marty just called and said the press are on their way to Jem's and hes afraid they're going to cause a riot or something."

Emmett sighed and stood up. I stood up too. I awkwardly put out my hand. Emmett laughed and shook it. Jasper just smiled and shook his head. I went out to the hallway I groaned. It was so bright in the hallway now. Someone turned the lights on. I went into my apartment. It was darker like in Emmett's apartment. _He must have closed the curtains. What a sweetie._

_**Hey hey it's Alice bitch! I'm callin you!**_

I groaned. It was so loud. I got my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey you! How are ya?"  
>"Like shit."<p>

She laughed.

"Of course you got wasted! I'm surprised you didn't like barf all over that hot guy who was showing you his jewels!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice! That's not true! I went to bed!"

"Yeah, with him!"

I rolled my eyes.

_There's no use arguing with her._

"Hey I'm going to go die in a hole so bye."

I flipped the phone shut but even that simple noise sounded like a gunshot. I winced and got into my bed. It felt so good to be in it. I rolled over and fell asleep.

**A/N: The ringtone btw is from Pirates of the Carribean its the song from Worlds End that the little boy sings in the beginning. Im obssessed with it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at noon to someone poking my face. I groaned and opened my eyes. Alice was kneeling by my bedside with a stupid ass grin her face.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!"

"Fuck you."

She laughed and pulled my blankets off.

"No! I don't want to!"

"Why not? There's a certain club owner in your living room."

I jumped up.

"Really?"

"No. but now you can shower and help me with something!"

She pushed me into the bathroom. I flopped on the floor.

"No. You can't make me shower."

That was a mistake to say. Alice bent down and took off my shirt. I crossed my arms over my chest. Alice pulled my pants off and started pushing me into my walk in shower.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to shower and come help me!"

"Why!"

"Just shut up and clean yourself!"

I stood up and got in the shower.

"Leave please."

"Gladly."

Alice left the room and I took a shower. It was nice and my headache was mostly gone too. I almost started singing but I stopped. I haven't sung for people in a very long time. It makes me embarrassed ever since… _that time._ I got out of the shower about half an hour later. I could hear Alice rooting through my fridge. Typical. I put on my favorite shorts and a blue tank top. My hair was up in a towel. I didn't really car since we were just going to Alice's. I went to my kitchen and saw Alice eating my pickles. Typical. I got a glass of water when the doorbell rang. Okay so I've lived here for like two years and this is the most people have knocked on my door. I went over to the door. I opened and there was a moving guy. He was sweaty. His eyes raked my chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Oh, um I have a TV here for a Rosalie Hale?"

I smiled.

"YAY! It's here! Bring it in."

Another guy and the sweaty guy brought in the TV. The two ogled me and then Alice as they went by her. They set the TV up in a few minutes. It was huge. I was so happy. The dudes left and I ran next door. I burst in the un locked door.

"Emmett! Come quick! look!"

I ran back out as Emmett and Jasper followed.

"Rosalie! What wrong?"

Alice saw Jasper and went over to him. Promptly putting her tongue down his throat. I pulled Emmett over to my living room.

"Holy fucking shit when did they start?"

I smiled. Swearing was hot.

"My parents for my 21st."

He smiled.

"Now you can watch me every Sunday and see all my sexiness."

I laughed. I went to him and kissed him. I suddenly felt wet. Damn fucking hormones. I heard a crash from the kitchen. I couldn't really see it cause Emmett was in my way. I went out there and saw my pots and pans on the ground from the ceiling holder thing. Alice and Jasper were laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Clean up when you're done or I'll never let you use my gift."

Alice looked up.

"What gift?"

I took them to the living room.

"This one."

I smiled as Alice's jaw dropped.

"Jealous! Do you think the money Unkie Ross gave me could buy me this?"

I laughed.

"I dunno."

Alice flopped down on the couch. She pulled Jasper down to sit next to her. She grabbed the remote. Emmett sat down and I sat on his lap. Alice turned on the TV.

"Sure we can watch TV."

Emmett laughed. His fingers laced around my waist. His fingers played with the belt loops on my shorts. I looked at him. I was close to him. I wanted him so badly. I stood up.

"I'm thirsty."

I went to the kitchen and Alice followed.

"You like him!"

"So? Are we going to go to your house soon?"

I touched my head. The towel was still on my head! I ripped it off.

"Wow you ho bag thanks for telling me I had a towel on my head!"

I slapped her arm.

"Ow! Sorry! I dunno maybe. We might need help now that I think of it."

She winked. I rolled my eyes.

"What exactly are we doing?"

She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stuff."

EmPOV

_Rosalie is gorgeous. I mean, we weren't going out but I think we kind of are. I'll ask her out properly when were alone. Rosalie is on my lap. My gorgeous, flirtatious, neighbor I've known for a day is on my lap. I can't believe it. Her neck is so close I want to kiss it and move to her mouth or lower._

My hands went around her waist. My hands started to play with the belt loops getting closer to her zipper every second. Her ocean blue eyes looked at my face her eyes were hungry for something. Then, she stood up. She was thirsty and then she left. My lap felt lonely. Jasper looked equally lonely. I smiled.

"So little bro, you tappin that?"

He punched me.

"No. Are you showing your jewels to her?"

I hit him back.

"No. I can tell she wants me bad."

"No shit douche."

I looked into the kitchen and saw Rosalie hit Alice. I smiled.

_I wonder if she's rough like that in bed._

Jasper snapped his fingers.

"Hello? Emmett? So what do you think? Should I go out with her?"

"Huh? Oh, um well yea I mean she likes you and you like her."

He smiled. The two girls came in. Rosalie came over to me and put her hand in my back pocket. Orange juice in her hand. Alice smiled.

"Hey do you guys want to help with something at my apartment? Rosalie already promised and I thought you guys might want to so we can hang out more."

Jasper nodded.

"I'm in."

Rosalie took a sip of her juice. When she moved the glass, the juice was mostly gone.

_Holy shit big mouth._

Everyone looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Um,sure, why not?"

Alice laughed.

"Goody now we'll get done faster!"

Alice and Jasper turned around and started to the door. Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"Alice has a King sized bed and her room is sound proof for her guitar practicing."

_Oh my god. _

She started to walk away, I grabbed her arm.

"Rosalie? Would like to go for dinner sometime?"

She laughed.

"Sure."

I smiled.

We headed downstairs where Alice and Jasper had a cab waiting. I opened the door for Rose and Alice greeted her.

"Holy shit you guys are slow."

Rosalie laughed.

"It gave you more time to fuck that fine piece of ass."

They drove to Alice's house being ridiculously annoying to the driver.

"Never ride in my cab again!"

He shouted as he drove off. Alice led the group up to her apartment. She unlocked the door. It was so incredibly messy. Rosalie walked in slowly.

"Alice, What are we doing here?"

"You guys are helping me clean my apartment!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! So im sorry i didnt update in bit. So i have a gift, TWO chapters! This Chapter idea was given to me by JaspersLittleMonster. Well the end is from her. Youll see ;)**

RPOV  
>"Alice! That's your own fucking job! Don't be such a lazy ass!"<br>She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.  
>"Please? After wards we can go out to eat? My treat? Or maybe we can go back to Jem's? I think we know the owners well enough."<br>She raised her eyebrows at Jasper. He nodded. I rolled eyes and looked at Emmett. He was obviously trying not to laugh.  
>"Fine. Why not? I mean it's not like every room is this messy."<br>Alice smiled nervously.  
>"Yeah, they're messier."<br>"Ugh!"  
>I walked into her apartment. It was goddamn messy I could barely walk around. I bent down and picked up a jacket.<br>"This is my jacket Whore Bucket!"  
>The whore bucket in question had a tongue down her throat in the doorway. I smiled and went over to Emmett I put my hands in his front pockets and pulled him close kissing his neck and chest that was somewhat exposed by his v neck shirt. I looked up.<br>"Nice V."  
>He looked down.<br>"You too."  
>I laughed but on the inside of my jeans I felt that I needed more underwear<em>.<em>

_Damn I should just like keep like three pairs on my person at all times. I dunno why that made me wet... I guess I need it bad_.  
>I pressed myself against him and kissed his lips hungrily. I ran out of air so when I moved I looked at his face, he was dazed. I smiled. I took my hands out from his front pockets and put them around his belt loops and took him too Alice's room. I opened the door and gasped. It was completely clean!<br>_All the better_  
>Emmett saw where we were and shut the door quietly so Alice didn't see us. He pulled me close and we kissed hungrily again. It was so amazing. I felt damp really bad. I took his belt off slowly then unbuttoned his jeans and un zipped them. He stepped out of them with ease. Like he wore loose jeans on purpose. I began on his shirt as lips moved down my jaw line searching. He wasn't wearing an undershirt and I stopped at the sigh before me. This boy had abs upon abs!<br>_God now I need new pants. I swear_  
>He chuckled.<br>"So you like what you see?"  
>I nodded. He put his hands around my waist as I kissed his chest. His thumbs went down and pulled my shorts off. His hands were cold. I moaned quietly. His lips were down at my collarbone and his hands pulling down my tank top. I stepped out of my shirt and stood there in my underwear. I jumped high and he caught me with ease. His arms flexed and I practically swooned. I kissed his neck and sucked a little. He moaned. We made it to the bed. I climbed down and sexily made my way over to the top to move away the covers.<p>

EmPOV  
>'Wow. That's all I can say about the little sex kitten named Rosalie. I watched her as she moved sexily and felt my boner get bigger. If that was possible. I've had it ever since I met her at the club.<br>She comes crawling toward me and I'm about to lose it. She takes me by the hand. She stops and smiles. I look at questioning. Her finger motions I take off my boxers. My finger motions her to take off her sexy little underwear. She counts 1,2,3 and we both take them off. She gasps and I smile as pulls me on the bed fast.  
>"So um how do you like it?"<br>I look at her.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Like um,"  
>I can tell she's slightly embarrassed which I find hilarious but I didn't let it show in case she thinks I'm laughing at her body or something. Girls are sensitive like that.<br>"Like who's on top?"  
>Oh. Now I'm slightly embarrassed.<br>"Well, how about you chose this time then I chose."  
>She smiles.<br>'Yes! I said the right thing!'  
>She pulls me on top of her and I nearly enter her. I look and I noticed I forgot an article of clothing. I sit back, tantalizingly close to entering her, she sits up I pull her chest close kissing her and undoing her bra.<br>_Can I just say, Rosalie has big boobs._

She falls back and beckons me closer. I smile and pretend to pounce on her. She giggles. Her giggles turn to a moan when I enter her. Her hands come around my neck pulling me deeper. I make her moan louder. Her lips go down and her tongue comes out on my chest. Now it's my turn to moan. I put one of my hands behind get head into the pillows when I feel some fabric that's not a pillowcase. I pull it out and gasp. Rosalie screams at the sight of the fabric, I hope, I didn't do anything to her yet. Though, she is surprisingly wet... I look at her and I remember that I forgot another thing. I smile apologetically and get up she groans.  
>"Sorry Rose I forgot something. You don't want to be pregnant right?"<br>"No! Ruin this figure and my school career? Fuck no! At least not yet."  
>I went over to my wallet. Luckily I always carry some. I went to the trash can to throw away the wrapping when I saw it.<br>"Rose come here."  
>She came over and pressed to me. I tried so hard not to feel it. There was more pressing matters at hand. There in the trash can was a used condom and that piece of fabric? Jasper Whitlock's underwear.<p>

**A/N: Hey so did you like that surprise? So what shall Rose and Emmett do about this?**


	7. Chapter 7

EmPOV

We got dressed as fast as we could not wanting to do it in a room that was contaminated by Jasper and Alice sex. I was thoroughly disappointed for three reasons. One I didn't get to relieve my boner and Two Jasper had sex and didn't tell me and Three he had sex before I did! I always have sex before he does when we have girlfriends at the same time! Oh and Four I really wanted to have sex with Rose right now! We went out of the room and found Jasper and Alice in the kitchen cleaning up and they didn't notice we were gone.  
>RPOV<br>I am pissed. So fucking pissed. I can't believe she didn't tell me! Here I am just thinking that she is just really kissing this guy and like me she wants to fuck him. But lo and behold she already has! I looked at Emmett. I bit my lip I maybe mad but I'm still really turned on. I dunno why I do that but whenever I'm turned on I bite lip. I went over to where that jacket was and put on a smile.  
>"Hey whore bucket, this is my Jacket."<br>She turned around.  
>"Yeah I know."<br>She looked at Emmett she smiled.

APOV

_That boy has a very large boner and he isn't hiding it well. I wonder if Rose knows. She would be all over that.  
><em>I looked around_. _

_The kitchen was clean. I wonder if Rose and Emmett got the living room clean._  
>"Hey did you guys finish the living room yet?"<br>"No it's too messy. I mean, it's like a giant horse took a giant SEXcrimint all over but instead of shit it's all your stuff."  
>I shift uncomfortably.<p>

_Why did rose drop the word sex? If they want to do it so bad why didn't they just stay at Rose's?_'  
>I look at Jasper. He heard the dropping of sex too. I shrugged and followed Rose to my living room. We all cleaned there until like six. Rose and Emmett kept dropping hints about sex and plaid underwear. They are so weird. My place was spotless like Rose's.<br>"Thanks for all your help."  
>I kissed Jasper for awhile until Emmett cleared his throat.<br>"So we still on for Jem's tonight?"  
>Emmett nodded.<br>"Yep I'll put you guys on the list tonight."  
>Jasper gave me a quick kiss and rose gave me a hug and they left.<br>JPOV  
>I got into the cab Rose hailed. They stop for her. I think it's cause she's hot. They never stop for me unless it's a girl driver. When I got in I found Emmett and Rosalie groping and making out. I sighed loudly. Rosalie flipped me off. I sat back and wished for it to be over. Luckily the cab ride was relatively short. We got upstairs. I looked at my phone, it was seven! We had to be at the club soon!<br>"Emmett it's seven!"  
>"Oh shit! We gotta get ready! Sorry honey maybe another time."<br>He kissed the top of Rosalie's head and we went to our apartments. Inside Emmett took off his shirt and headed to the shower. I looked at his neck. There was a small hickey! I laughed and decided to ask after his shower. I went to the kitchen to eat. I took out some Ramen Noodles. Alice loves Ramen Noodles. God, last night was great...  
><em>Emmett had taken Rosalie home leaving me and Alice at the club. I looked for Mario and told him I was leaving and Alice took me back to her place. There we barely made it to her bedroom where we were already undressed. Well she was, my underwear came off on the bed. She pushed with surprising strength onto the bed where she climbed on top her tongue trailing up my chest. Luckily before I took my pants off I grabbed protection. I put it on and entered her. She was tight and wet. My favorite combo. We both moaned in delight. She pulled slightly on my honey hair and it felt so good I almost finished. I waited because the lady should always have to pleasure to finish first. I grabbed her chest and she moaned. We thrusted and moaned for a while with kisses and licks. She finished with a scream of my name. I let it all go and made her orgasm again from it. I smiled at the memory. The shower had turned off and Emmett came out in a towel. I noticed that surprisingly him and Rosalie haven't fucked yet. I ate my noodles before showing so I could have hot water. I took a shower thinking about Alice and how she's so amazing. <em>I got out and got dressed. Emmett was in the living room. Waiting.  
>"So when did you start having sex before I did?"<p>

**A/N: Uh oh! So now Jasper knows the Emmett knows! This weekend I'll update again and check What if? For a new chapter too! Sorry its so short**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: SO like i said in What If? Life got in the way]**

EmPOV  
>I decided to ask Jasper about fucking Alice after his Shower. I asked him while I was on the couch and all the Color drained his face.<br>"By the way, you forgot your underwear."  
>He nodded slowly.<br>"That's why you guys kept mentioning sex and plaid underwear?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Duh, were not that wierd."  
>He shugged.<br>"Why were you two in her room?"  
>I looked down.<br>"We were going to fuck cause in case you didn't notice I need it bad."  
>I gestured to my tightly stretched jeans. Jasper grimaced.<br>"I did notice. So why didn't you?"  
>I looked disgusted.<br>"Well duh! We didn't want to fuck where you two had fucked and cummed all over!"  
>I got up and ate my noodles I made.<br>RPOV  
><em>'I need to get ready! God I need sex so fucking bad! I can't believe Alice didn't tell me! The Ho Bag! I'll talk to her tonight'<br>_I got in the shower and showered again. I got out and put on my highest heels my shortest skirt and lowest cut shirt. I may look like a skank but I need it bad and these are the clothes that will get me there. I took one of my birth control pills I got after fucking Royce forgot a fucking condom. You have to eat food so I made a turkey steak sandwich. It was so fucking good but it makes me fat. I did my hair in loose curls and gave myself a pouf. Not as big as Snookie's though that's just stupid like her. I put my makeup on carefully. My door was being knocked on so went to answer it. I almost fell in the process I have not walked my highest heels in a long time. I opened it. It was Alice.  
>"Oh fuck Ro Ho you need it bad."<br>"Unlike you."  
>I clapped a hand over my mouth but the damage was done. Alice went pale.<br>"How-How do you know?"  
>"Jasper forgot his underwear."<br>"Wait, how do you know?"  
>"Me and Emmett were going to fuck but ew, not after Jasper probably cummed everywhere."<br>"I was going to tell you but I got scared."  
>I smiled I'm glad she didn't yell at me for almost doing it in her room.<br>"Why? I would've been glad. I am glad! He obviously likes you!"  
>"I dunno. But I guess you already know. You promise you're not mad?"<br>I smiled.  
>"Promise."<br>"Good cause I need your straightner again."  
>"Why should I let you borrow it?"<br>"Because your boy toy got naked on my bed."  
>I looked down.<br>"He's not a boy toy, I love him."  
>I almost thought Alice didn't hear me but then there was a clatter of my $100 straightener. She yelled.<br>"What did you say? "  
>I looked down scared she would lecture me.<br>"Nothing."  
>"No you said the L word!"<br>She came into view straightener in hand.  
>"Fine. I LOVE him! I LOVE EMMETT McCARTY!"<br>Alice smiled and went back to the bathroom. My straightener was probably burning her hand. There was a knock on the door. It was Jasper.  
>"What do you want?"<br>"Do you really?"  
>"Do I really what?"<br>"Love my brother?"  
>I blushed. I forgot they lived next door.<br>"Why?"  
>"I need to know cause I'm his brother."<br>I sighed.  
>"Yes. I love your brother and I want to fuck him very badly."<br>He grimaced.  
>"Good."<br>I looked around. The brother in question was nowhere to be seen.  
>"Did he hear that?"<br>"No he left a little early to do the guest list for tonight.  
>I sighed in relief.<br>"Good. I didn't want him to know yet. He might think I'm desperate or something."  
>Jasper smiled.<br>"Okay. See you around."  
>"Hey Jasper? Don't tell him. I want too."<br>He nodded and left. I shut the door. Alice came out.  
>"Was Jasper here?"<br>"No."  
>I don't know why I said no. Oh well. We got ready and it was like 8:30. I hailed a cab with ease. I guess I really looked like a hooker cause some dude offered me money to go 'round back' with him. I kicked him in the balls. I can't wait till Emmett sees me. I need it so goddamn bad I ache. We better do it soon. We got to the club and the bouncer asked for names and let us in. Eyes followed us. I strutted as confident as ever. Alice followed just as confident. We went to the VIP door. The bouncer looked at me. Well more at my push upped exposed boobs. He didn't say anything and just let us in. I went to the bar and ordered two Panty Droppers and gave one to Alice.<br>"Not that you need it."  
>I smiled and she flipped me off. We went on the dance floor. I was dancing quite well with the drink in my hand and the foot high heels. A hand wrapped around my waist fingers coming down my skirt. I didn't know who it was so I stomped down hard. I heard a yell and a familiar swear.<br>"Oh fuck! I'm sorry Emmett! I'll take you to the couch!"  
>I helped him limp to the couch. I kissed him.<br>"I'm so sorry honey! Let me take a look I have basic first aid."  
>I gingerly took off his shoe. He winced and swore. His foot was swollen. I took off his sock. More swearing.<br>"Wait here. I'm going to go get something for you."  
>EmPOV<br>I am in so much fucking pain I can't stand it. I look down. I swear loudly. My foot is purple and huge. Rosalie broke my foot. Jasper came over.  
>"Fuck! What happened?"<br>"Rosalie broke my foot."  
>He started to laugh. I got angry.<br>"Shut up dick face! I'm in pain!"  
>He stopped laughing. I never swore at him like that. Ever.<br>"What did she do?"  
>"She stomped on me. Wait till you see her shoes. Her whole outfit too. God I just want to fuck her right here."<br>Jasper smiled.  
>"I know I saw it earlier when I was leaving. She was yelling so I went to go see. I have to admit, it did make me a little hard."<br>I glared at him.  
>"Whoa! I'm just saying! It's not like I want to fuck her but I am only a man!"<br>I nodded. Rosalie came back.  
>"Here drink this."<br>I took a huge sip. Big mistake. It burned all the way down.  
>"Fuck! What the hell was that?"<br>"Burbon. I gave it you to distract from the pain of your foot. It's what my dad did."  
>I cocked my head.<br>"He gave you burbon?"  
>She shook her head.<br>"No. For himself. I guess everything hurt all the time."  
>Her eyes drifted away in thought. Jasper raised his eyebrows. I know it's bad but all I could think at that moment was 'daddy issues, hot'. She shook her head and looked my foot.<br>"Yeah it's hospital time."  
>I shook my head but she pulled me up and supported me. This girl has got muscles. She turned to Jasper.<br>"Make sure Alice knows where I am."  
>We hobbled outside. Well it was easier because a bouncer helped us out of the club. Rosalie hailed a cab easily. We got to the hospital and all eyes went to Rosalie. She helped me to a seat and strutted to the front to sign in. I watched her the whole time. How she could walk amazed me. A man leaned over.<br>"Hey is that your bitch?"  
>I glared fiercely anger in my chest.<br>"No. She is my girlfriend who I love with all my heart."  
>The man moved away. I was shocked at myself. I can't believe I admitted out loud that I loved Rosalie. I hope she didn't hear me. I didn't want her to think I was desperate. She sat back down next to me. There were tears in her eyes.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>She sniffed.<br>"No! I broke my boyfriend's foot! All because I though he was a creep trying to molest me!"  
>Then all her tears came out. I rubbed her back. I couldn't help but notice that her boobs jiggled quite nicely from her sobbing.<br>'No stop it. She's sad you asshole.'  
>She calmed down after a bit and we sat holding hands and talking about movies until the nurse called us. Rose got me a wheelchair and wheeled me to the room. I got in the bed and Rose stood by the door. I patted the bed.<br>"Come lay with me."  
>Rosalie laid down curling into me. She was cold. Then again she always is. The doctor came in and Rose sat up. The doctor looked at my foot.<br>"Yeah, you need x-rays. I'll have a nurse come get you."  
>Rosalie stood up.<br>"Can I take him?"  
>"Are you a relative?"<br>"Yes. I'm his wife."  
>That shocked me that she would say that. It also touched me. The doctor nodded and Rosalie quick stepped out of her shoes and took me down to the x-ray place. The nurse touched my foot and then, black.<br>RPOV  
>I was waiting outside the x ray room when I heard a clatter and a shout. The nurse came out.<br>"Your husband has fainted. Come with me."  
>I followed her and helped her get Emmett on the table I kissed his forehead and went into the other room while he was getting x-rayed.<p>

EmPOV  
>I awoke in a hospital room with extreme pain in my foot. It was dark. I saw a figure in a chair breathing evenly. Sleeping. I looked down. My foot had a white cast on it. I groaned. The figure sat up.<br>"Emmett? Honey are you okay?"  
>Rosalie? Why was she here? How late was it? Did she sleep here?<br>I looked at my phone that was on the table. It was 3:45.  
>Rosalie's hair was tickling my face.<br>"Emmett? Do you feel okay? Do you need anything?"  
>She was bending over and still wearing that shirt. I looked down luckily Hospital gowns hide boners well.<br>"Rosalie? Did you sleep here?"  
>She nodded.<br>"Why?"  
>"I feel so bad that I broke your foot."<br>I waved my hand. Ow. I looked at my arm. There was fucking IV in my arm. She sat on the bed. She kissed my forehead. Her breasts in my face. The monitor began to beep and nurses came in. Rosalie jumped off the bed. Terror in her eyes.  
>"Sir? Are you okay? Your heart sped up rapidly."<br>I blushed as Rosalie grinned_. _

_Great. Rosalie's boobs made my heart race. Well I mean there a good reason for that too._

The nurses gave me more morphine and left. Rosalie sat back down and started to laugh.  
>"So I make your heart race? Cool."<br>I grinned.  
>"Oh yeah? Watch this."<br>I took the finger thing off and put it on her finger before it even noticed. She looked confused. I raises my eye brows then without thinking I put my hands on her chest and, to be blunt, squeezed. She gasped and moaned. The heart monitor beeped loudly as her heart went faster. The nurse didn't come in yet, so step it up and plus those nurses were fun to tease, I kissed Rosalie deeply. So deeply, I could barely hear her moan. I didn't even notice when the nurse came in. All I could smell, hear and taste was me and Rosalie. The nurse cleared her throat. I looked over and saw the nurse. Her tongue clicked and I realized my hands were still on Rose's chest. I cleared my throat. The nurse rolled her eyes.  
>"If you two can't keep it under control your wife can't be in here."<br>I smiled.  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>The nurse left muttering how her shift was almost over.  
>"See your boobs made your heart race too."<br>Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes.  
>"Your turn."<br>She put it on my finger. I waited but she just went over and shut the door, and sat down in her chair. I waited. Then I heard what she was waiting for; The shift change. you could tell because you could hear the old nurse complaining to the new one. As soon as the old nurse's voice faded, Rosalie hopped on the bed and kissed my neck.  
>"That's it?"<br>She shook her head then clambered on top straddling me. Shit. Her nimble fingers started to pull down gown. It was down to my belly button and she began to kiss and lick my chest. Her fingers moving lower. I moaned when she got tantalizingly close to my dick. My heart began to go faster but it wasn't until she began to grind to music in her head that it began to beep. The heart monitor that is. I practically cummed all over her. I moaned and she giggled as she began to kiss me her tongue roaming everywhere. The heart monitor beeped loudly. The nurse came in. She whistled. Rosalie looked over. She had her hands on hips.  
>"Now the other nurse is a bitch I won't lie, but it's unsanitary to have sex in the hospital."<br>I nodded.  
>"We weren't having sex we just like to tease that nurse. By making her run in here."<br>The nurse smiled and laughed  
>"Oh. Okay."<br>The nurse left and Rose looked at me. Her eyebrow raised.  
>"Well that nurse seemed nice. I don't want to do that too her."<br>Rosalie sighed.  
>"Okay. Since your injured I'll listen to you."<br>Then Rosalie rolled my gown down a little more and licked right above my dick. Then she hopped off turned the light off and fell asleep. Damn.

**[A/N:I Know this chapter is wierd but i wrote in on the way home from the Adirondacks with3 hours of sleep so i thought it was funny]**


	9. Chapter 9

EmPOV

I woke up. I was still hard and Rosalie was gone. I looked to my phone. There was a note from Rosalie.

'Dear Hubby,

I had to go to school today. Im sorry I will be back around 3:30. Hopefully we can leave by then anyway. Alice will be with me. Don't lose your boner or I will know and divorce your sorry ass!

From

Yo' wifey :)'

I smiled.

_There is no one on earth I'd rather have sex with than Rosalie._

My stomach growled. I picked up my phone.

**Hey Jizz can you pick me up some food? Not shitty hospital food. Real food.**

The door opened and Emmett hid his phone. They weren't allowed in the hospital. It was the nurse.

"Hello Mr. Cullen I've come to give you some Morphine."

"Alright but not too much my wife and brother are coming back soon."

The nurse nodded. Emmett laid back and fell asleep.

RPOV

"Now in Egypt there is significant silk trade. This silk is made by-

That's all I heard about the lecture in Trade Business 102. Silk though, Silk is great, I love silk. Especially on my bare, naked, skin, Emmett on top of me, his lips trailing down my neck, His hands in my hair, my hands going on his back. Him, inside me, us rocking together, me moaning his name him-

"Rosalie? Rosalie? class is over."

I was shaken from my fantasies. Literally. I looked up. It was Caden. He was the Sophomore eyecandy. Every girl has or does like him. I did. I don't anymore now that I have Emmett. He was tall tan and blonde.

"Oh, Sorry I was, distracted."

"So who is he? Would I like him?"

Oh yes, that's another reason why I don't like him anymore, Caden is a closet gay. No one else knows, not even Alice. I was trying to get know him earlier when I was trying to get him in my apartment for the night and he told me. I was so shocked. I stood up. We started to walk to my next class. I told him about Emmett.

"Ooh country accent… that sounds like my kind of party."

I laughed.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?"

Caden nodded.

"Emmett owns Jems."

"And..?"

"He has a deep purple shirt and in Jems there a red velvet couch he likes to sit on.."

Caden gasped.

"O my god! You're the Jewels girl! You're so naughty! Well, so his jewels, were they the best of the best? Nice and large just the way we like?"

I shook my head.

"Were they teeny tiny? Were they hairy or gross or did he have an extra or not enough?"

I laughed.

"No Caden. Unfortunately we haven't done it yet. That night he took me home, but he didn't take advantage of me. One time we were going to in Alice's apartment and we were on the bed and he was inside of me but his brother was there already and cummed all over that bed. Ew. Oh and the 'jewels' The best I _ever_ seen."

Caden rolled his eyes.

"Oh girl, just do him already! He's going to be back at Limbaugh stadium before you know it!"

"Oh my god! Im a horrible person!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Last night at Jems I broke Emmett's foot!"

Caden laughed.

"How did you do that?"

I told him the story from the panty droppers to when I fell asleep after teasing the nurse.

"And now, it's almost football training camp time! He'll never be signed back on! I'm a horrible person! I ruined his football career!"

We were outside my last class of the day. Caden gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Text me later lovely."

I smiled.

"I will sexy beast."'

I walked in the classroom. Luckily my last class, Design of Fashion was with Alice. All the girls saw my hug with Caden and they swarmed with questions about and if were dating. I sat next to Alice.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're in love with Emmett remember? Why you huggin Caden?"

"Dude, relax Caden is my friend! I don't like him that way! I want to fuck the fucking fuck out of Emmett all day! I love Emmett with all my heart! You know this is true cause this is first time I've said that about a boy! I hadn't even said it about Royce!"

The teacher, Miss Manchester, came in.

"Class draw me something for a nighttime fall art gala. You have the rest of the class."

Alice looked at me.

"Rosalie, promise me you aren't in like or love with Caden."

"I promise."

Alice shook her head.

"No. You have to _promise_ the right way."

I sighed and picked up red paint and a black sharpie. I pulled down my shirt On my chest I painted a heart. I waited for it to dry then wrote I do not love Caden in sharpie then I crossed it with my finger.

"There see? I do not love Caden."

"Okay I believe you."

We spent the rest of the class in silence drawing and coloring our designs. At the end, we handed them in. Alice's was beautiful and mine was okay but that's why I was the business and she was the designer in our future fashion business. We haven't named it yet. Alice's Closet is big contender. We left the college and we walked down the street there we saw Jasper coming out of Café Sandwich. He had a sandwich and a drink.

"Hey isn't tha-

"Hey JIZZ!"

I screamed as loud as I could. His head whipped around. He saw us and jogged over to where we were. He shoved the sandwich in my hand and kissed Alice. I took out my phone and tweeted. Then I checked Facebook. They were still making out heavily. I sighed.

EmPOV

I woke up groggy. I looked and there was no Jasper, no sandwich, and no Rosalie. I picked my phone and checked Twitter. Rosalie had tweeted two minutes ago.

'Holding a sandwich for JazzMan while he chokes AliCat with his tongue. Why does he have a sandwich? I don't know.'

I smiled so Jasper has my sandwich. Well Rosalie did. I want it really bad now. The sandwich and Rosalie. I yawned. Why am I so tired? I fell asleep again. When I awoke Farrah Fawcett was over my bed.

"Go away Farrah you're dead."

I heard laughter.

"I don't have Farrah hair! I cant believe he's that drugged up."

I shook my head and Rosalie came into focus. She bent down. Her hair was on my shoulder. Her mouth open slightly. I quickly sat up and met her mouth. I pulled her on my bed her foot kicked mine. I yelled. She jumped up and Alice and Jasper started to laugh hard. The doctor came in. He was blonde, tall, and if I didn't know Rosalie didn't like me, I would be totally nervous.

"Hello Emmett, Im here to give you your walking boot."

I sighed, I hated those. I've had like six in my life.

"I take it you've had one then."

I nodded.

" Well that saves me about ten minutes."

He handed me the boot.

"After you get dressed you can just sign out and leave."

I nodded.

"Thank you doctor."

He left. I sighed.

"I don't have any clothes. I don't want to wear this outside."

Rosalie laughed.

"Don't worry before school I went to the apartment and got you a pair of pants, underwear nice Calvin Klien collection. Pretty fancy I brought there a I liked the best. Don't worry not the leopard speedo. A purple shirt and a comb."

"I don't have a leopard speedo."

Alice patted my leg.

"Sure you don't."

I faked a laugh and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

**[A/N: So do you think Emmett has a leopard speedo? I bet Rosalie would like it ;) For Rosalie and Emmett's sake they should do it soon haha]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: So my friends of simular intrests, we read again! I finally updated after working on this for like two weeks! woo hoo! Some fun stuff happens but i wont give it away!****]**

JPOV

_So Alice will finally see our apartment the one place we haven't hung out. Rosalie and Emmett were very well behaved in the cab. I think Rosalie feels bad for breaking Emmett's foot so close to pre-season training. Now Alice is pestering with all these questions about our place. "What's it like? What color is it? Does it smell like you? What color is you room? IS it bigger than Roses? Is it smaller?" The list goes on and on._

We get to the third floor and Emmett opens the door. I flick on the lights and our white leather couch is visible. Rosalie goes to the kitchen for some water and Alice flops on the couch. Her nose wrinkles cutely.

"It's not very squishy."

"We rarely sit on it because were so busy."

Rosalie comes back with a glass. She sat next to Alice.

"This isn't very squishy."

I roll my eyes,

"I'm aware of that."

I hold out my hand.

"Here I'll give the grand tour."'

Alice jumps up.

"Goody."

Rosalie follows us as Emmett is in the bathroom.

"This is the living room."

I gesture grandly. Rosalie rolls her eyes. I walk to the hallway.

"This is the hallway."

I open Emmett's door.

"This is Emmett's room."

Inside is a Royal blue king sized bed with a ceiling mirror with the bed unmade and clothes everywhere. Rosalie and Alice giggle.

"Wow I didn't notice the mirror before.."

"Rosalie! Did you strew Emmett's clothes everywhere?"

"Yes mom."

"Clean them up!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

I shut the door laughing. They were just so random with each other. I skipped the next two doors. One was a closet and one was the bathroom. I opened the next door which was my room. It was clean with my bed made. My bed is forest green with silk sheets. There wasn't a mirror obviously. Alice went in and opened my closet door. She was going through my clothes. She shut the door.

"Wow you have a lot of Hollister and Banana Republic in there."

There was a scoff.

"Ew. Banana Republic is gross. It's stupid and boring."

Rosalie had a look of distain on her face. Alice nodded.

"It's true when we're at the mall and we walk by the store she will stop talking and glare at the store until we walk by it."

I laughed.

"Wow. You hate it that much."

Rosalie nodded. Alice came to where I was and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey is the club open tonight?"

"Nope not today."

Rosalie gasped.

"Let's stay in and get a movie! I've been wanting to see the new scary movie!"

"Ooh. Scary movies. Hot."

Emmett had come and put his hands around Rosalie's waist and his hands were hovering dangerously close to going up somewhere. Alice laughed.

"I love scary movies."

I smiled.

"Scary movies it is. How about Chinese and popcorn?"

Rosalie grimaced.

"I'd rather just have popcorn or Chinese cause that way too much food and I have to be able to fit into my clothes."

I rolled my eyes. Girls and their figures…

"Well I'm in the mood for popcorn."

"Me too."

I nodded.

"Well I want Chinese."

"Me too."

"Since me and Emmett want Chinese you girls can have popcorn."

"All right. So let's see. I'm going to go put new clothes on and shower so be right back."

Rosalie kissed Emmett and left.

"That's no fair! She said bye to Emmett but not me."

Emmett laughed.

"Haha she likes me more!"

"No. she just wants to fuck you more."

"Yeah I am pretty fuckable."

We left my room and Emmett, Alice and I went to living room. Emmett sat on the end with the footrest thing on it and we sat on the other end. We turned on some random show and waited for Rosalie. About halfway through she came in dressed in a pair of really tight jeans and a green shirt type thing it had a v neck to it. It was weird but I knew Emmett would like it. Alice giggled.

"Someone's wearing jeggings."

She strutted pretending to be a model.

"Thanks for noticing."

I stood up.

"Well since we're all here I'll order the Chinese soon I guess but right now I need to use the rest room."

"Congratulations."

I rolled my eyes and left.

APOV

As soon as Jasper left I was cold. He was always so warm he was my living coat. I loved how he smelled to like better than anything I've ever smelled. If someone bottled his scent I would pay anything for it. I looked at Rose. She was lying on Emmett holding his hand while he played with her hair absentmindedly. I smiled they looked so cute. Jasper came back and sat down and as soon as I was near him again I was warm and cozy. Feet appeared out of the corner of my eye. Toes wiggled and a big toe poked my head.

"Skank! Don't touch me with your skanky feet!"

"I probably cleaned some of the grease off anyway."

I rolled my eyes. I loved these random insult things we have. I looked to Jasper who was amused.

"What?"

"You guys are so horrible it's funny."

I giggled. I looked to see why the Skank wasn't talking but she was busy giving Emmett the gift of her mouth. She stood up after they were done.

"Be right back."

Then she kissed him _again!_ I sighed and kissed Jasper's chest. It was like 8 so Jasper went to the kitchen where his phone was charging and made the call to Chinese so it was me and Emmett.

"So what's my brother like in bed?"

"You want to know everything?"  
>Emmett nodded.<p>

"Well yeah, I asked Maria and Charlotte and they said it was not the best so I worked on him to make him better because well, I want him to be able to keep a girlfriend and fucking ability needs to be good I guess to you know, keep one now a days."

I nodded. He was being helpful in a weird way. It was pretty nice of him. In a weird way.

"Oh. That's nice of you I guess. It was great. I loved it. He knew about stuff that I didn't know that would bring me to climax!"

Emmett nodded.

"Good."

"Yeah. So when are you and Rosalie going to fuck?"

Emmett sighed. His head hit the back of the couch.

"I dunno but soon hopefully."

"Yeah, she needs it bad."

"Me too. So do you know how she is?"

"Royce, her ex, told me that she's very kinky. She likes to be tied up or handcuffed. Oh she likes to clean her ears too. I don't know why about the last one but you know to each their own…"

Emmett nodded. Rosalie and Jasper came back.

"Hey mom I cleaned up like you said."

I smiled.

"Good job."

"Okay so I called and it will be here in like 30 minutes or something."

Emmett nodded.

"Cool."

Rosalie sat on his lap.

"Hey so I cleaned up your room. It looks really nice."

"Aw thanks babe."

He kissed Rosalie. I looked to Jasper. I took his hand. He looked down and smiled.

"Can we start the movie now?"

Rosalie was whining. Jasper sighed.

"Not until our food comes."

Just then the doorbell rang. Rosalie stood up and ran to the door.

"I'LL GET IT!"

I laughed.

"Um one of you might want to go with her."

"Why?"

"Because in the off chance that the delivery person is really Asian, Rosalie makes them flustered."

"Umm?"

"Just go!"

I pushed Emmett to the door.

RPOV

I love talking to delivery people. They are so much fun. I opened the door and I saw my favorite guy in the world (besides Emmett)

"CADEN!"

Caden put the food down and gave me a hug.

"Ro Ho! I've missed you! What are you doing here? A man called,

He gasped.

"Was that Emmett! God he sounds sexy on the phone!"

I smiled. There was a hand on my waist.

"Oh hey. Caden, this is Emmett."

Caden's eyebrows rose. Emmett stuck out a hand.

"Hello Caden. Pleasure to meet you."

Caden took his hand.

"So this is Emmett? My, my, you were right! He is a Sexy Beast! And that accent, it's not a wonder you were fantasizing about him during classes!"

I blushed. Emmett raised his eyebrows. Caden looked at Emmett's face.

"Oh she hasn't told you, I'm gay. Just letting you know. I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable."

A look of comprehension dawned Emmett's face.

"No not at all. My friend Desmond is too so I'm totally comfortable."

I gasped.

"Wait, Desmond Bishop is gay?"

**[A/N: I do not know Desmond Bishop so i have no idea if he really is gay. just putting that out there because he really does play for the Packers]**

Caden gasped too.

"No way! I love that guy! He has really nice ass. No offense."

Emmett chuckled.

"None taken. Would you like to meet him? He lives in the 'burbs just outside of here."

"Really? You would take me to see Desmond Bishop?"

"Well, yeah, if you're a friend of my Rosie then it comes with perks such as meeting players."

"I want to come! Please Emmett?"

I gave him puppy eyes. He gave me quick kiss.

"Of course."

"Aw you guys are just too cute!"

Emmett's stomach growled.

"Oh, how rude of me! Here's the food. I have more deliveries."

"Aw, bye byes Caden I'll miss you!"

I gave Caden a hug. He and Emmett did a dude hug which made me happy to see.

"Oh by the way Emmett, please don't tell anyone I'm gay besides Desmond please."

Emmett nodded.

"Of course and you two don't tell about Desmond. He only told me because I've known him since we were eight."

We spoke at the same time.

"Of course."

Emmett grinned. Caden hugged me and gave Emmett a dude hug thing too.

"Bye sexy ass!"

"Bye Ro Ho!"

I waved and took the food inside. Alice sat up.

"That took a long ass time!"

"Yeah Caden was there."

She groaned.

"And I missed it? Ugh!"

"Who's Caden?"

Jasper looked to Alice.

"He's the hottest boy at school but I just wanted to say hello and that I'm taken by a blonde afro'd god"

Emmett and I laughed about the god and the part where she thinks he's straight. Rosalie shifted the bag and set it down on the coffee table.

"Here I'm going to go get the popcorn and the plates."

"I'm going to go in my room for a second."

Jasper was already eating from the carton but I went to get plates and my food and Emmett walked to his room where he would find the surprise I left.

EmPOV

I walked in and my room looked amazing! Everything was dusted and vacuumed and put away. Then I notice a pillow out of place. Went to move it but something caught my eye. A piece of green lace. I picked it up. It was a Green Bay Packers G-String. There was a note.

'Here I took these off now so there's less work for later. ;)'

The other pillow was off too so I checked that and there was the matching bra.

'This too.'

_Holy Shit. I don't think I can even last through the opening credits! _

I looked down. I decided it would be safer if I changed into sweatpants. I got out my blue Abercrombie and Fitch ones. I changed and walked out preparing for the longest movie of my life.

**[A/N: Will he last? Will Rose feel his massive boner? Will Caden begin dating Desmod Bishop? Tune in next time to find out!]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/n: Hello Readers! I bring you my next installment! Sorry i was in The Woman in Black (yes the one that Daniel Radcliffe is in that out Febuary 2012]**

EmPOV

Rosalie winked at me as I came out. I sat down. I leaned in close to her ear

"Rosalie you are a naughty girl."

She grinned. She leaned in close.

"Maybe you should punish me later."

She then nibbled my ear and sat back. Jasper smiled. He obviously saw that. Alice sighed.

"Let's watch the movie bitches!"

Rosalie snuggled down into my chest her right hand on my crotch. Her leg was draped across mine. The opening credits started with creepy music. I picked up my moo shu guy pan and began to have some food. The murderer murdered someone and Rosalie squeezed and buried her face in my chest. I tightened my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. I looked to see how Alice and Jasper were. They were making out getting steadily closer to reaching 3rd base each minute. My Chinese was gone so I focus on the movie and how Rosalie's hand was squeezing tighter and tighter. I rubbed her shoulder and kissed her forehead her grip relaxed. She was obviously terrified of scary movies. Why did she want to watch this? There was a scream and blood sprayed all over. She whimpered and her face went into my neck as she snuggled closer up. There was a soft breath and kisses on my neck. Ah I see why now. I pulled her up on my hips and she curled up on my lap. She sighed. Her foot went out and she kicked Alice. There was a grunt.

"God Alice watch the goddamn movie!"

"You kicked me instead."

Rosalie gasped.

"Oh Jasper! Sorry!"

"It's fine."

I smiled. Rosalie turned and curled up again. I pulled her tight and she giggled. A whisper floated through my ear.

"Someone is excited for this movie."

The movie was stupid and hopefully ending soon. Just a basic killing everybody in like the whole town horror movie.

"Not really. It's kind of stupid."

"Maybe later we can get out blood pumping then."

She turned and kissed me wrapping her legs around me, pulling my shirt off. Her chest was pressed against me and she was kissing me with a hunger. We were in a bubble. I couldn't hear the movie, just Rosalie and mine's breathing. Rosalie suddenly moved with a grunt.

"God Rosalie watch the goddamn movie!"

"Yeah and Emmett put a shirt on."

Music was playing and I saw the credits. Rosalie jumped up.

"Thank the Lord!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room. I heard Alice and Jasper laugh. Rosalie shut the door.

"I have been waiting for like so long for this"

She was breathless and she came over and I pulled off her shirt, she stepped out of her jeans. She was naked. I picked her up and she pushed my pants down with her feet. My underwear fell off too and she settled down on me. She moaned with pleasure as I entered her before we even got on the bed. As we fell together she began kissing my chest lick it. I squeezed her breasts and we began pumping together moaning and kissing. We were in sync together and I was on top, she grabbed my hair and pulled so slightly. I moaned loudly. She smiled and bit my lip as she was kissing me. My tongue went into her mouth. She tasted like pomegranates. I love Pomegranates. My hands tangled in her hair. She moaned loudly.

"Emmett!"

"Yes?"  
>"Harder!"<p>

I smiled and obliged. She gasped in short little pants. I could tell she was close to climax. Her nails went down my back and she arched. She clenched and I couldn't wait. She moaned as my finishing rocked her body. Her back arched and nails went down my back. I had triggered hers.

"Emmett, I loved that and I love you."

Her voice was breathless. I was shocked. I mean I loved her too I just didn't expect her to say that. I kissed her deeply.

"I love you too."

Rosalie smiled.

"So Emmett, what's with the mirror?"

APOV

Rosalie and Emmett are the loudest sex makers in the world. It was so awkward for Jasper and I went to Rosalie's apartment. We sat on her couch and talk about our life and mine and Rosalie's fashion company. Alice's Closet was big contender for the name but we still couldn't decide.

"So, do you think they're done?"

Jasper twisted his hands awkwardly.

"Probably. I mean it's been like ever."

My phone chimed. Sure enough, it was Rosalie asking where we went to. Jasper and I went back to the apartment which reeked of sex. The two weren't in the living room or the kitchen. I checked Emmett's room. Rosalie was sitting on the bed texting and Emmett was pulling on a shirt.

"Wow I'm surprised you two aren't still going at it with the noise you two were making."

Rosalie grinned.

"Thanks."

Jasper came behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Holy shit you two I thought there's was howler monkeys in this room."

"Sorry, I'm a screamer."

Rosalie winked. Jasper grimaced.

"Thanks for telling me that."

"Anytime."

Oh how I love my life. Rosalie being blunt as usual. Emmett and Rosalie kissed. I have no idea what they were doing but Rosalie was moaning softly.

"HEY! There's people here!"

They broke apart with surly expressions. Jasper kissed me. It was hot. I became wet. He pulled me in and we were becoming very close to having sex on the floor.

"Oh and you get to yell at us skank?"

Jasper let me go unfortunately. I sighed.

"Rosalie you're a bitch."

"But you love me."

RPOV

I want sex. Long, rough Emmett sex. Caden and I were walking to the lecture hall.

"So you guys had sex? Awesome! Was he hung?"

"Oh god he was so hung! I couldn't believe! Next time I'm bringing my handcuffs."

"Ooh kinky!"

"The only way I do things! Oh we'll come by and get you tomorrow."

"Oh goody! I can't wait!"

**[A/n: AHHH! they finally had sex! and now time to introduce Caden to the football player! What will that bring?]**


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N: So its the big day for Caden to meet Desmond (who by the way in real lif got ghetto stomped by Detriot Lion and hurt his calf) Excited to see what happens with Caden and Desmon? Oh and I havent pdated cause I'm on the swim team and practice is ALL the time.. ]**

RPOV

So it was the day to see Desmond Bishop with Caden. I was with Emmett going to Caden's door. Emmett was wearing dark wash jeans and tight shirt. We were in the elevator and passionately making out when the elevators stopped. The doors opened and a lady stepped in. We broke apart. And stood awkwardly.

"Hi who are you coming to see?"

I smiled. She looked old so I needed to be nice.

"Oh my friend Caden. We're going to meet some friends."

The old lady nodded.

"Caden is a very nice boy. He has many friends. Most of them are boy you're first girl I've seen."

I bit back a laugh. Of course I was. I nodded.

"Yeah, I would expect so."

It was our floor so Emmett and I got out waving good bye to the lady. The doors closed and I laughed. I kissed Emmett quickly.

"Emmy Bear, I love you so much for taking me and Caden to see Desmond."

"I love you too Rosie."

Caden's apartment was down at the end. We walked swinging our hands. I knocked on Caden's door. Caden opened the door and if he wasn't gay or I wasn't with Emmett I would want to fuck him where he stands. He was wearing tight leather pants and a bright green shirt with a polar bear on it. His hair was perfect and he smelled awesome.

"Hey sexy you ready to meet your possible destiny?"

"Hell yeah I am. Thanks again man."

Emmett waived a hand.

"No problem."

Caden stepped out and we went out to Emmett's car he kept for out of city trips. It was a black corvette that made me wet. In short, it was a total panty dropper car. Caden whistled as we got in.

"Wow Emmett, nice car."

He smiled.

"Thanks. Desmond has three by the way."

Man, I want to be Football player. Just to get a car.

He started up the car and it purred and I shuddered internally. I put a hand on Emmett's leg close to his crotch. He smiled and gave me my hand back. I sighed. Caden, in the backseat, laughed.

"Oooh Ro Ho! De-nied!"

I stuck my tongue out at Caden and he tried to bite it I pulled it back quick. The wind was blowing my hair into unfortunate messes. Good thing I brought a brush. We were cruising along the countryside. It was full of beautiful colored trees. Caden sighed.

"Can we listen to music? I'm boredish."

I laughed.

"Sures. How about PXY?"  
>"Sure let us listen to PXY."<p>

Some LMFAO song came on. I whooped and turned it up. I was dancing and singing and didn't even notice the house until I felt the shadow. In front of me was the biggest ass log cabin mansion I have ever seen. I was hitting Emmett on the shoulder.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, why don't you have one?"

He chuckled.

"If I had one I wouldn't be in the city and we wouldn't have met."

I waved a hand.

"Eh, you could have just knocked down one of those ugly buildings where you work and junk."

Emmett and Caden laughed. We got out of the car and walked to the door I was holding Emmett's hand and Caden was bouncing excitedly. I laughed.

"Come on Caden ring the doorbell."

"I'm scared."

I sighed and rang the bell. Desmond Bishop came to the door. I squealed and jumped up and down.

"You're Desmond Bishop!"

Emmett mimed disappointment.

"Hey why didn't you squeal and jump up and down when you saw me?"

Desmond laughed.

"It's because I'm better than you."

I giggled.

"No, I was too drunk to be excited."

Desmond chuckled and ushered inside. It was so amazing inside there was all sorts of amazing stuff fur rugs and a wooden interior

"Desmond, this is Rosalie's friend Caden."

Caden and Desmond smiled and shook hands. I grinned. Emmett wrapped his arms around me. Desmond turned to Emmett and I Caden's eyes lingering on Desmond.

"So Rosalie, is Emmett being good?"

I smiled coyly.

"Yeah he is. He's the best."

"I heard that you are a big fan of our team."

"Yeah me and Caden. We watch every game together."

Desmond smiled at Caden.

"So Caden who's your favorite player?"

He waved a hand.

"Oh, I don't know some Desmond Bishop guy. He has a nice ass."

Desmond smiled.

"I think I know him and he does have a nice ass."

Caden smiled. I was feeling kind of awkward. Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I remember Desmond has a giant bear rug in the guest room."

His hands went farther down my waist. I giggled. I turned and kissed him. There wasn't any complaining so I looked around. Caden and Desmond were gone. I shrugged and turned back to Emmett.

"SO that bear rug?"

Emmett grinned and picked me up bridal style. I laughed in shock. He ran up the stairs. I kissed his neck and down his chest.

"One, two, here it is."

Emmett opened the door. I screamed.

"Oh my god Emmett shut the door there's dudes in here!"

Caden and Desmond looked around.

"Oh my god!"

Emmett slammed the door shut. I sighed.

"I'm not in the mood anymore."

Emmett shook his head.

"Me either."

We walked back downstairs and sat on his leather couch with a giant furry object on it. I grinned.

"Ahhh! It's so fuzzy!"

I started petting it. The blanket fell on my face.

"Oof! I'm being attacked!"

Emmett growled playfully.

"The blanket won't be the only thing attacking you on this couch."

I squealed playfully. Emmett tore away the blanket and pounced on top of me. He began attacking my neck with his mouth.

"I thought we weren't in the mood anymore."

"I forgot."

I took my shorts off and he took off his jeans. I grabbed the fuzzy blanket off the floor. I heard a door slam.

"Shit! Emmett put your pants back on!"

Emmett fell off the couch trying to put his pants on.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah! We're good!"

Emmett called up to Desmond.

"Hey um, Caden was wondering if he could stay?"

I laughed.

"I don't care! I'm not his mom!"

Desmond walked back to his room. Emmett and I smiled. Happy that our friends had found love. We walked to Emmett's panty dropper car and I pushed Emmett against the car and I 'accidently' pushed him into the back of the car. I straddled him and basically ripped open his shirt. He sat up and we were kneeling up in his car I was wearing a silk purple v neck. Emmett pushed down the sleeves. And the shirt fell down to my waist. He crushed me to his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair tugging slightly. We were in a bubble and then it was burst with cold water. I shrieked. Standing in the driveway was a lady about 40 years old holding a garden hose

"Excuse me! There are children around here! Put some clothes on before I call the police!"

She sprayed us with hose again as we hid out of sight. Emmett had his shirt on.

"Hey! These are Albino Leather! Get your freaking hose out of here!"

He climbed into the front seat and I did too as I pulled my shirt up.

"So where to now?"

Emmett smiled. He got a fake British type accent and tipped and invisible hat;

"Where ever you want to go milady."

**[A/N: So.. Looks like Desmond and Caden really hit it off! Yay!]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N: Hey people! Chapter 13! Hoo-ray! here it is All about Jasper and ALice and, a new character! yay!]**

JPOV

Alice and I were hanging out at Alice's apartment which was still surprising clean. I was stretched across the couch and Alice was laying on top of him dozing. My phone started to go off.

"Hello?"

"I just had sex and it felt so good! Had sex undressed saw her boobies and the rest!"

"Emmett you're so retarded."

Jasper hung up. Alice looked up sleepily.

"Who was that?"

"Emmett being a stupid douche."

"What did he do?"

"He was singing about how he was fucking Rosalie so I hung up."

She giggled. Her hands reached up and played with my hair twisting it all around her fingers. I smiled.

"You are playing with my hair because..?"

"It's a curly and junk."

She smiled. I kissed her nose.

"I love you."

"I love you."

She sat up.

"How about popcorn and a movie?"

I nodded. She walked out and I quick took off all my clothes and put a blanket on. She came out with a big bowl of popcorn and laid down with the remote. She rested against me. She kept moving around and then she looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Do have a pillow or something on you for my head?"

"Uhhh sure?"

"It's a very hard pillow. It doesn't help like at all."

"Oh um, right. Well I cant."

She looked at me like I was clinically insane.

"Why, not..?"

"Well you see, its not a pillow, or any furniture."

She looked down and moved the blanket. She giggled.

"Oh, Jasper Whitlock! You naughty boy!"

I chuckled.

"That's me. Naughty. What ya going to do about it?"

She growled playfully.

"Oh, youll see."

She flung the blanket off and we were making out as I took her clothes off. She moaned quietly.

"Jasper you're so hot."

"You too."

I was breathless and moaned low and she tangled and pulled my hair. She kissed my neck and my chest. I entered her and she gasped a little. I smiled. She kissed me and our tongues fought fiercely together. She moaned quietly. I grabbed her butt and we rocked in perfect rhythm together. Feeling bliss like nothing else we could ever do. Her walls clenched tight and knew she was going to orgasm soon so I sped up. I could feel that I was going to cum. She orgasmed and moaned so loudly I was afraid she would get us in trouble. Her orgasm triggered mine. I moaned into Alice's mouth.

"Jasper, I love you. Youre so hot."

I smiled.

"I know."

She slapped my chest.

"Your supposed to say something nice to me."

"Hey! No slapping the merchandise!"

She giggled. I kissed her forehead. An idea came to me.

"Hey do me a favor."

"Anything"

"Follow my lead."

I called Emmett.

"Emmett's phone, Rosalie speaking!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Rose can I talk to Emmett?"

"Well um,

She gasped sharply.

"Emmett! Stop! Jaspers on the phone."

I didn't even want to know.

"What do you want Jaspuh?"

I whispered to Alice.

"One, two, three."

"We just had sex! And it felt so good!"

Alice giggled.

"Felt so good!"

"Alice let me put my penis inside of her! I just had sex and ill never go back!"

"Never go back!"

Emmett laughed.

"Ever had sex? I have felt great!"

Rosalie murmured something on the line. Alice sat up.

"Is that Rose? I have to tell her something!"

I handed the phone to her.

"Rose?"

"Hang on, Rose is a little busy. Rose here take this Alice wants to talk. I'll drive."

"Hey, whats up?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh-kay.."

"SO what do you need?"

"Pick up some snow peas thanks bye."

Alice hung up and kissed me.

"So as we were saying?"

I smiled.

"We were talking about how sexy I am."

Alice smiled and kissed me again. She stopped.

"Woah, I have to pee."

She got up and went to her bathroom. I got up and put my boxers on and went to the kitchen for water. It was close to six so I called in sick to work and flopped on the couch. There was knock. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello is a Alice Brandon here?"

It was a guy in a v-neck shirt and skinny jeans.

"Um, Alice?"

I shut the door a little as she came out naked.

"Some dude is here."

Her eyes were wide and then she got dressed really fast and came to the door.

"Hi Im Alice Brandon."

"Hi I'm Caden's brother, Joey, and he said to come either here or to another house cause that's where he said he would be, but, no one was at the other place so I came here."

He sounded somewhat girly. Alice's face brightened.

"HI Joey! How are you?"

"Fine. DO you know where he is?"  
>"Uh, yeah actually. Come in."<p>

He stepped inside. He sniffed.

"Oooh! It smells like sex!"

He practically sang. Alice blushed. He smiled slyly. I was pretty sure he was gay.

"Do you know where Caden is? I need to speak with him."

"Oh, um hes at Desmond Bishops house with Rosalie and Emmett."

He smiled.

"Rosalie, Caden talks about her all the time! She sounds fabulous!"

Yep totally gay. Joey looked at me.

"And aren't you scrumptious!"

I shifted awkwardly. Alice looked at me and shrugged. She clapped her hands together.

"So Joey! What brings you here?"

He leaned in close.

"Well, if you must know, I'm getting married and I needed to ask Caden in person if he would be the best man!"

Alice squealed.

"No WAY! That's amazing! Who is it?"

"Well, if you _must _know, his name is Greg and he is just fabulous!"

Alice hugged Joey.

"Oh honey! I am so happy for you!"

"I know! Hes so gorgeous!"

I looked off into the distance and thought about what we should do later.

"Well I don't want to keep you two so ill go back to my hotel. Byes! Nice meeting you two!"

He hugged Alice and went to hug me but shook my hand instead. He left. I pulled her in.

"Now where were we?"  
>She giggled.<p>

"I know where."

**[A/n: Joey like or dislike? Post your answer in a review! Love you all!]**


End file.
